


处刑

by Ansorge_zuochangjing



Category: Hetalia:Axis Power
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansorge_zuochangjing/pseuds/Ansorge_zuochangjing
Summary: 鞭笞/窒息/束缚/强奸
Kudos: 6





	处刑

【异色苏东】处刑 车

*内含束缚、窒息play，暗示鞭笞。  
*答应小雨的车，江蓠提供的梗。不甜不腻没啥剧情，废话极多纯粹写着自个儿自娱自乐，他俩有没有爱情我也不知道，可能只是单方面施暴的rough sex。  
*外链VN

维克多看出来了，尼可拉斯状态很不对劲。

在成为东德之后他本认为尼可拉斯早应该收敛了脾气，再不会像风光时期那么锋芒毕露得令人心烦。而事实上也正是如此，尼可拉斯就像之前无数次转变一样很迅速而适当地演绎了自己的角色。此人曾在百年前在他面前策马、剑尖直指鼻尖同时在雪白剑光下嘲讽上挑嘴角，而后又在琥珀宫露出谦逊但浅薄的微笑，却仍可以在斯大林格勒的断壁残垣里将插在靴筒里短匕的刺进自己柔软小腹中。而此次尼可拉斯在他面前往往静默地像一尊木偶人，维克多曾在之前的日子里恨透了尼可拉斯黑白分明却毫不冲突的转变，这之后却说不上对这转变是喜欢还是讨厌了，他只是简单地知道自己喜欢上了支配带来的兴奋感，以及在看到这个混蛋精心佩戴的假面摔碎后露出的暴怒中暗掩脆弱表情时涌上心头的癫狂。维克多也总是暗想：这定远比仅仅是从静脉注射的毒药更加难戒。

然而这一天却好像出了一点差错，被上司和维克多双重逼迫下尼可拉斯几乎是被拖拽着到了刑场规规矩矩的大门，踏上那片脓血遍流的脏污土地时尼可拉斯就毫不保留得显示了其十分不稳定的情绪，一会儿焦躁不安地望着刑场外灰色雾霾似的无云天空，然后又会盯着扣下扳机的持枪左手发呆。维克多本是将欣赏这一滑稽闹剧当做休闲活动，却在看到尼可拉斯的与预料如出一辙的反应之后莫名其妙地突然烦闷了起来。他没能忍住性子，于是，犯了思想罪的死刑犯被包括东德本人在内的处刑者打爆脑袋的戏码他只看了一半，就踏着军靴找了个顶替的小子，之后不容反抗地把尼可拉斯像那些死刑犯一样强行押进汽车后座，期间虽少不了被尼可拉斯在身后恼怒地敲击脑袋但维克多只当那是隔靴搔痒，丝毫不受影响地驾驶着车子把其停在CCCP专属车位上之后就又跳下车，拉开了车门之后粗鲁地扯住尼可拉斯的胳膊将他从后座上拖下来就推推搡搡进了那处不小住宅。

早在出发之前维克多就料想到这一行回来必是会沾上一身的火药味和血腥味，他一向洁癖，所以提早就将浴缸里热上了洗澡水，此时回来得尚早都还远没有能彻底凉透。维克多掐着尼可拉斯的后颈强迫他弯下身子行走，打开浴室大门时迎面而来的水雾让尼可拉斯明显僵了僵，就开始了恼羞成怒的挣扎，他口中吐着模糊难辨的德语单词，一手后伸抵住了维克多的腰部猛一用劲将他推开，同时向相反方向踉跄几步抬头露出被热气蒸得微红的脸颊，那张平日里素来色素淡薄的脸蛋因为这点儿颜色和恼怒的神情而忽得动人起来。  
然而维克多的烦躁并没有伴随着这消退相反却更甚，他阴沉着脸把自己军服外套脱下，连同中途掉落的星星勋章一起扔进衣篓，就上前拽住了尼可拉斯后缩的手。  
“……别给我得寸进尺！”尼可拉斯咬着下唇分明地骂出一声，瞳孔警惕收缩的同时另一只手也紧攒成拳带着拳风向他脸上狠狠殴过来，维克多的右脸一阵又痛又麻瞬间就红肿起来，偏向一侧看不清楚表情，而尼可拉斯也因为这一瞬的踌躇了片刻，后就正对上维克多转过来的燃火的红眸。  
一直保持沉默的维克多也终于嘶哑低沉地发出一声警告：“别乱动。”说话间一股子肃杀之气已凝在眉宇，不由分说地一手向后拽住了尼可拉斯脑后的马尾便不再撒手，腕上施力狠狠将他的头贯向铺了瓷砖的地面。  
尼可拉斯被突如其来的视角转换搞得愣神片刻，紧接着迎接他的就只是额上顿起的剧痛和耳边由小到大的吵人嗡鸣了。一段时间的失声之后眼前也从大片黑幕变得稍稍清晰，尼可拉斯费力地歪着颈子向后看去，维克多已经利落地把他的外套和里面的衬衫已经从身上剥了下来，而现在正从他腰上抽出皮带着手用那玩意儿把他的双手束缚在身后，尼可拉斯怒骂了一声坚决地摇晃着肩膀反抗身后维克多的暴行，却不想维克多一只冰凉的大手忽得贴上了背部肌肤，食指精准地压住了尼可拉斯左侧的肩胛骨外缘，另一只手握住了左臂用力向后一扯。维克多都能清楚地听见骨骼错位的“嘎嘣”声。尼可拉斯一张脸霎时间变得惨白惨白，圆睁的眼底涌动着湿气，双唇翕动着发出半声险些被掐灭在喉咙里的痛叫。“啊、……”于此同时，维克多已经用皮带把他的双手牢牢禁锢在身后，没有分寸收得过紧致使手腕上那一圈白皙皮肤勒得通红，尼可拉斯紊乱了的呼吸，最终在金属皮扣碰撞发出清脆的咔哒声时才堪堪控制。  
“你是个混账。”维克多在听到尼可拉斯这句话之后绷紧了的嘴角不易察觉地扯动了一下，然后他就俯下身子将嘴唇凑到尼可拉斯的耳边：“看来你受的惩罚还不够。”他炽热的鼻息喷薄在尼可拉斯的脸侧，维克多刻意说话时用牙齿厮磨着他的耳廓，尼可拉斯觉得一瞬间被维克多的气息紧紧包裹，只想颤抖着想要立刻从这个危险的神经病身边逃走。  
紧接着维克多就抬手用力握着尼可拉斯的后颈和散开的长发将他提起些许，用同样粗鲁又不由分说的力道将他拖向一边氤氲着水汽的浴缸边上，将他的脑袋用力向下按的同时一脚狠狠地踹上尼可拉斯的膝弯。尼可拉斯只感觉得到骨头磕在浴缸边上的痛楚和脸被摁入水下时耳边响起的警铃。水的温度已经不是太高，完全是可以接受的水温，但尼可拉斯却一瞬间错误地感觉到烫。维克多还在发力，像是要将他摁入浴缸底部里一样，但终归还是在那之前停下了，依然是一个尼可拉斯绝对不可能侥幸接触到氧气的深度。  
维克多几乎用整个上半身的重量压在尼可拉斯的后背上，感受着胳膊肘下尼可拉斯奋力的挣扎嘴角不受控制地挑起了一弯冷酷疯狂的弧度，胡乱挣扎所溅起的水花把他身上的衣物都浸湿却依旧浑然不觉，液体冷却后的冰凉亦无法修复半点破碎的理智。  
当尼可拉斯肺叶里氧气终于耗尽时，他便不得不从唇角溢出了一连串气泡，放任那些紧接着赶来液体疯狂地钻进他的口腔鼻腔，一头扎进了窄小的气管。维克多恰在这时拽着尼可拉斯的长发将他的脑袋从水里拉出来，尼可拉斯尚且还感觉不到头皮的痛麻，只能感觉得到鼻子又酸又涩，逼得他半佝着腰快要把肺一块咳出来。他的眼前一片模糊，睫毛也不知道是被水还是被从眼眶底涌出的眼泪濡湿。维克多就趁着他这个狼狈的时候凑到他的耳边迅速地念了一句：“你无法违背我，无法逃离我。”  
尼可拉斯还未来得及理解这之中的深意就再度被摁进水中，而这折磨不知道重复了多少回。维克多直到尼可拉斯已经不会在被摁入水中时做出任何抵抗时才放过他，他将神志模糊不清的尼可拉斯扔在浴室的瓷砖上，直直地盯着他失神的脸庞，什么话都没说。而尼可拉斯并不知道这段沉默持续了多久，因为他已在这时陷入了短暂的昏厥。

尼可拉斯再度醒来是因为突如其来的刺痛，他迷迷糊糊睁开双眼时正看见维克多把烟头捻灭在他的锁骨上，一张脸凑得极尽，让尼可拉斯得以把他脸上不耐烦的表情看得彻底。维克多不满地嘟囔了一句：“总算醒了，东德？可还没结束啊。”一句话彻底把还搞不清状况的尼可拉斯彻底惊醒，他哆嗦了一下想后退却发现自己并没有被解开束缚，长时间被束在身后的手臂、特别是那个被卸掉的已经麻得无法再移动。  
维克多终究还是厌恶身上的粘腻感的，他在确认尼可拉斯确实是陷入昏厥了之后就匆匆把湿衣服脱下，简单地擦掉了自己和对方身上的水渍，给自己随便套了条裤子，而尼可拉斯干脆是什么也没穿。从浴室出来之后他将尼可拉斯摔在床上自己则坐在床边抽烟，远没把一根烟抽完却就已经迫不及待地将昏厥东德叫醒，他可不喜欢摆弄一个不会反抗的家伙，那让他感觉这是一个死人。  
维克多扳着尼可拉斯的肩膀把他转过身去背对着他，把他摆了一个跪趴的姿势，这样尼可拉斯就会被迫羞耻地在他面前翘起臀部。果不其然尼可拉斯虽无力挣扎也还坚持着发出一声急促地声明：“听着，维克多，我一点都不想……”可惜这句话并没有说完就被打断了，维克多已经把中指一个指节旋转钻入了尼可拉斯因紧张而收缩的后穴，修剪平整圆钝的指甲恶意抠挖着脆弱的肠壁，尼可拉斯短促地闷叫了一声，终归是没有说话，只是额上又浮上一层薄汗。  
修长手指还在不断的向里探去，指尖划拉着褶皱不肯放过任何一处，维克多在这时表现得像一个在玩弄新玩具的小孩子，好奇又不乏暴力地把其每一个细节都摸索一空，丝毫不理会玩具难以克制的颤抖。末了才抽出手指只是把拇指指腹抵在嫩红色的穴口上摁压着，意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，说出的话从语气听不出喜乐：“说真的，好紧啊。”容克贵族剧烈抖了一下，愤怒地骂了一句：“滚！”  
维克多看起来并未生气，只是无所谓的耸了耸肩膀，接着从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，旋开盖子把管口插进了后穴，似乎是察觉到了尼可拉斯的不安伸出左手摁压着其脊椎尾部敏感肌肤，手上确实坚定地将冰凉软膏挤进了尼可拉斯高热的甬道，毫不吝惜。尼可拉斯被这一下刺激的不轻，抑制不住从死咬的软唇间泄出一声急喘。声音很轻，但仍不是会被维克多轻易放过的声响。维克多的嘴角登时挂上了一个玩味儿的笑容。  
维克多拔出润滑剂软管，将三根手指直接捅了进去，同时揽住尼可拉斯的腰提起来让他卧在自己怀里，感受着这个瞬间僵硬的家伙心理总算愉快了几分。一只臂弯挡着不让尼可拉斯滑落下去，堪堪控制平衡后手指则是依旧在后穴里捣鼓扩张，过多的软膏化去后不时从穴口溢出，手指岔开间黏液拉出银丝，维克多在这时恶意地咬了咬尼可拉斯已经红透了的耳尖，另一只大手生着薄茧的手掌贴住尼可拉斯的胸膛，顺着流畅劲瘦的肌肉线条摸下去，毫无章法地在小腹上按压着不时掐拧一把。尼可拉斯迅速在这挑逗下软了腰，酥酥麻麻地低吟。  
在此期间尼可拉斯也曾试图添堵，但都被维克多加重的力道无言制止。最后维克多乱摸的手搭在了尼可拉斯侧腰上的烙印处，指尖在那一处焦黑发硬的皮肤打着旋，把那个单词重又划拉了一遍。意料之中尼可拉斯猛得弹起，肩膀用力撞上了他的胸膛，刚才一直像板上鱼肉一样的家伙如此剧烈挣动起来。维克多开心地笑了。  
紧接着维克多就从背后猛推了一把让尼可拉斯跌回床面，趁其在床单上打滚试图重新起身的时候解开皮带，将早已在裆部撑起一个小帐篷的性器解放了出来，伸手在尼可拉斯湿漉漉的股缝摸了一把后在自己性器上撸动了几下，然后就将肥厚的龟头抵住肉穴，掐进窄腰毫不留情地一插到底了，并收获了尼可拉斯痛苦的呻吟。“唔啊啊啊！”  
紧致湿热的肠壁因为疼痛痉挛着紧咬住肉棒，维克多舒服地发出一声长叹，不去在意一瞬间尼可拉斯拔高的痛苦呻吟。他清楚那点润滑并不妥当，但他更清楚自己并非有耐心之人，因此他并未有丝毫的停歇，直接一手抓着尼可拉斯的腰，另一手拽住尼可拉斯的长发阻止他咬枕巾以咽下呻吟，接着极为粗暴地顶撞起来。  
最开始尼可拉斯还在变了调地咒骂，而最后却只能随着维克多律动的节奏发出啜泣一般的轻哼，维克多把他翻过身来正对自己，一眼看见那张表情扭曲的脸，紧皱的眉头下一双缺乏神采的散焦蓝眸，泪水在眼眶里打着转终究从眼角滑下，嘴唇翕动着吐出一个个单调的音节。  
维克多猛一顶胯将性器送入至深处，换得尼可拉斯倒抽一口凉气。维克多问道:“东德，你为什么哭泣？”  
尼可拉斯颤抖了一下，乱七八糟的蓝眸中突兀地涌现了一丝悲痛，他用被撞击顶得颠倒混乱的词句回答:“我……做了错事、我杀死了……”  
“那些想翻过墙的人。”维克多没有耐心地听完他说话就将其打断了，他掰住尼可拉斯的大腿将其向一侧偏折。“你需要惩罚吗？”抬手抹去了额上薄汗之后维克多才有紧盯住了尼可拉斯的脸，等待他的答复的同时指甲在大腿根的嫩肉上剐蹭。  
尼可拉斯沉默了，他看着视野里不断模糊的维克多扭曲的笑意，然后才颤抖着点了点那颗高贵的头颅。维克多料定了他的反应此时则是早有准备地捡起一根黑色领带，将尼可拉斯的双眼缚住同时抽出了皮带。  
剧痛袭来间尼可拉斯狂乱地哭喊着，散乱的发丝被细汗和泪水黏连落上唇角咬进口中，但他始终没有发出半声求饶，维克多也就一直冷酷地继续扮演施暴者与行刑者的角色，直到二者都在这场疯狂的性事中攀到巅峰。维克多抽出自己性器后帮尼可拉斯把一直缚在身后几乎失去知觉的双臂解开，沉默着把那条错位的胳膊装回了原位。他揭开了蒙住眼睛的领带，露出了已然禁闭的双目，他知道这个领带是一次高尚的施舍，维克多借此帮助尼可拉斯逃避了一次现实的审判。

FIN.


End file.
